


I will not!

by ZayAri



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Devotion, Fluff, Gay, High School, M/M, Smut, Teens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10489359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayAri/pseuds/ZayAri
Summary: In his 17 year old self Sean has been quiet and alone. His life has nothing but been quiet around others in public. Being secretly gay and away from everyone would be for the better.Or so he thought.Mark Fischbach, a senior one day gets caught up in his first love at sight romance. That person is Sean Mcloughlin. Taking Sean out of his comfort zone he shows him love, friends, family, and devotion.Something he hasn't had in a long time.





	1. About you

A boy with brown dark hair laid in his bed snoring lightly. The sun slowly lighting the room as he woke up.

_"I'm sorry Sean, but your father wants you to live in America with your older brother"_

Opening his blue eyes to his brother's small apartment he yawned pulling the covers back. His bed head moving from his short scratches to the top of his head.

_"What! I can't live in America! I don't accept this", his fist clenched hard as the crazed look in his eyes turned into anger._

Looking at the empty white walls reminded him he was far from home. His eyes scanning the room before landing on one photo taken when he was with friends back in Ireland. It's been at least one month since Sean Mcloughlin started living in America. A place he didn't want to live in until his own mother forced him to.

"SEAN! WAKE UP! It's almost time for school" The sound of his brother shouted as loud footsteps followed after. Swinging his feet off the bed side he stood up walking to the bathroom. As he walked out to grab his clothes his brother walked in without knocking, a habit he seemed to have.

"Hey, are you read- Sean it's 7:30 am!" His brother said mad at Sean who just leaned against the door frame connected to the shower. His face held nothing but a blank face.

With the tense silence his brother looked at him. "Sean" he started as if they've been having the same arguments for days. Walking up to his younger brother he placed a hand on his shoulder. The gesture made Sean look up to him, "Malcolm" he grumbled.

"I understand you don't like being here but please try and do this" the look in his brother's eye made his heart shrink. Huffing he turned his head away. Trying to ignore the pull at his heart from disrespecting his brother.

"I don't understand why she put me in a place I don't want to be in"

"Trust me, dad would be happy your in America" his brother started to back away when he noticed his brother still moping. "Dad just wants a great life for you. He's only doing what's best" his brother finish before turning around, going back downstairs.

Sean looked at where his brother just stood. Their father, an old man in his age, yet so strong and persistent about things. Probably everything Sean wasn't. Sean was short, thin, and small to everyoneveryone, even for his age at 17. His mind seems to wander but he is smart in everyone's view from his grades. He hates drama and hard work but does his best to put his two cents in before jumping into conclusions.

Sighing in defeat he turned around turning the water on.

■■■■■■■■■■■■

"Living in L.A isn't as bad as it seems Sean" his brother said while driving up to his high school. Nodding his head Sean grasp onto his strap looking at the decent looking school. Where the color was plain white and grey. Some students walked in groups to the entrance. While large crowds stayed put outside the building.

"Ye should get going" his brother mumbled looking at the time on his phone. Opening the door he got out breathing in the fresh air which smelled like gas and cigarettes. Looking off to the side he notice a clique of five people. It was jocks and cheerleaders talking as one boy smoked. He looked different from the others in the group. He made eye contact with sean for a second before blowing smoke at him and smirking.

Blushing he turned away as he started to walk up the stairs embarrassed.

Making his way up the stairs he started to get nervous as some students started to notice him. Pulling down his sleeves he clench his strap to his bag practically running up the stairs. When he was safely inside the school building he looked around. The place wide and large with tons of posters and lockers decorating the walls. Signs hung from the ceiling showing directions to the office. 

The sound of a school bell began to ring in his ears as doors started to burst open and the sound of a stampede echoed off the walls. Rushing into the office he grabbed his schedule and applications. Signing into whatever as he looked outside distracted. His eyes catching fellow students who either waved randomly or glared before walking faster.

Such a strange school in Sean's opinion as he look around the place. He wasn't use to being around tons of people in school but he'd have to get use to it. When he was done he walked out looking at his schedule wandering the halls before stumbling upon his classroom. His stomach clench in fear but he walked to the door knocking.

He caught everyone's attention when the teacher walked up to the door opening it. "Oh hello" the sound of a cheerful voice came as the woman looking at him smiled. "Are you the new student? My name is Ms. Bridget", she spoke kindly while pulling Sean in. "Ye" his voice small and quiet as he looked around the class. Everyone looked at him weirdly.

The teacher looked at him funny when she noticed his accent. "Oh I'm sorry, I just confused at your accent" she smiled before turning to the class. "Everyone I was you to greet your new classmate, Sean Mcloughlin, he will be with us until the end of next year.. so please make him feel welcome" the teacher said before turning back to Sean. 

"Take a seat anywhere you want to be" turning to her desk she started to pull things out before going to the board. Looking out to the students he notice the groups and friends sticking together. There was only one seat available, which was in the back next to one of the jocks he saw from earlier.

Quietly making his way back he sat down in his seat. The window sunlight shining bright onto his desk. Through the whole class time he listen to the teacher without saying anything as she taught the class. His thoughts sometimes wandering as he looked around. 

■■■■■■■■■■■

The sound of loud stomping and laughing came as two boys ran. One security guard running after them as they tried to catch up. Too bad these two boys were athletes and ran miles when they weren't busy. "Make a right" the boy with dirty blonde hair said to the the guy running along with him. The other guy with black hair nodded as he chuckled running a little faster. "Bet I can bet you to class" he turned to look at the guy's determine blue eyes. 

"Your on!" He shouted quickly running faster to the cafeteria into the gym where a lot of girls and guys stood stretching. More than five girls notice them and started to shout calling their names. "Oh look it's your girlfriend Felix" the guy with black hair pointed to a girl with her hair down waved shyly. Felix was waving back feeling his cheeks burn as he gazed at her.

Without noticing the trash bin he was about to run into the black haired boy pulled him into his side making them crash into the door. "You fucking moron!" He laughed as Felix groan landing on the floor. "You just could've warned me Mark" Felix muttered in a huff as he relaxed onto the ground tired. Mark being the person laughing got up before him. Slowly looking at his friend sighing in defeat "Just leave me here" Felix joked.

"You sure? Because I can just go" Mark said about to walk away. 

"Wait! Help me up first" Felix lifted both hands before suddenly beginning pulled up quickly. After a while they looked around, "I don't think they followed us into the Gym" Mark said looking down the halls.

Felix nodded pulled his shirt down adjusting it. His eyes slowly looking up the stairs that would lead to their third hour class. "How's Marzia?", Mark asked out of boredom staring down the halls keeping in check. "She's been doing awesome with me" Felix said as he sat down on a step. 

"You know, you should come to the beach with us!" Felix remembered. Mark turning to look at him, "Sure".

The silence filled the small hall as they waited. Without much to say Felix plays with his phone.

"How'd your date go with Samantha?" Mark looked down a little disappointed but smiled "Okay".

"I'm guessing you guys aren't going on a second date?" 

"No"

Felix sighed annoyed as he looked at Mark "I'm starting to wonder when you'll get a girlfriend" Mark looked at him laughing. "Why the sudden interest?" Mark said confused smirking. 

"Hey, I'm just looking out for you man"

Hearing light chuckles Mark turned to see Felix giggling. "What are you thinking now?" Felix shrugged as he mumbled "All these girls are just lining up to be with you and you don't want one at the moment". Mark didn't know what to say as he smiled back. 

"I'm not interested in a girl who acts high and mighty and tries to date me because I have good looks and popularity."

"One day your going to be mistaken my fellow friend"

"What do you want me to say?"

"There was that chick with a nice ass and big tits" Felix motion to his chest on his body as he continued, "she wasn't just hot either, she was sweet, kind, and-" Mark cut in.

"A crazy gold digger who only wanted money and fame" Mark said with a smile.

"Just worry about yourself and Marzia, Fe" Felix looked at him before laughing and walked up the stairs with him.

"Alright"

■■■■■■■■■■■

After the entire day was over Sean stumbled onto his bed tired. His back aching just a little from hunching forward in his seat most of the time. His brother came home just in time to pick him up but left as soon as possible to meet another friend who he had to pick up. 

So laying on his bed home alone felt great as he relaxed. No loud noises or people shoving him around. Just silence and peace as he slowly drifted to sleep.

 


	2. Let's Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the hits and kudos guys :D

_"I love you, too"_

_"Stay for me"_

_"I can't"_

It was a cold and warm day. Students scrambled around on the court yard. The day seem slow, making everyone grumpy and tired as they felt like they were slaving away. Sean wore his only light sweater his brother bought him.

Sitting in the middle of the back class was Sean. His brown hair a mess as usual as his hoodie cover most of his upper body. His hands barely leaving the confines of his long sleeves.

 _**'** _ **Damn sweater'**

"This year will be taking our Senior class to Paris", Sean perked up to see the lady speak. Her voice soft and soothing like a mother. She was his fourth period, French class. It wasn't something he wanted but it was the only class he could get into at the last moment.

"Since most of you have been taking French for two or more years. The principal thought it would be a fun idea to have some students take a trip to Paris and have a more interactive study for a week."

Putting his head back down he ignored the rest of her speech.

Too bad Sean didn't know anything about the French.

He didn't even know about his own culture. No one spoke the Irish language in the present but it was still here and alive.

Dull blue eyes adjust to the surroundings. People are talking. Someone is raising their hand. Blinking a few times Sean opens his eyes to see everyone working once again.

Stretching his arms he notices a note. His name written in neat handwriting on the folded paper.

Without a second glance to the paper he crumbles it up stuffing it in his bag.

He hunches forward relaxing his head on his forearms. The teacher moves slowly around the classroom giving more information about the trip. 

It's been an adventurous week since Sean has been going to school. If you think being distant and quiet was being adventurous. Some people said some things but he brush them off. One guy walked up to him and started harassing him. He brush the guy off and walked home because he wasn't gonna wait for his brother. 

The place reminded him of high school back home. People haven't called him a "faggot" yet but it's bound to happen soon. He suspects the guy that harassed him has been tailing him for a reason. He feels scared and hopes he doesn't have to end up being alone with the guy.

So he hasn't talked to anyone but his brother and distant relatives in Ireland. He misses it so much.

The sound of a chair creaking near him. Turning his head he sees a boy squirming in his seat.

Blue eyes travel to the boy's muscles flexing from the corner of his eye.

Biting his bottom lip he clenches the sleeve to his black light jacket. He tries to turn away from the boy, seemingly distracted by listening to a teacher. Cascading his eyes away he blushes covering his face. It's just his secret to not tell anyone who wants to know.

He feels ashamed when his heart spirals into a flutter. Closing his eyes tightly he tries to forget as memories of a few boys calling him names. It was true... it wasn't, right?

 

●|●|●|●|●|●|●

 

The day was long and tiring as Mark walked with his best friend, Felix. Everyone knew about them. Felix being the son of a wealthy Swedish man from Sweden and Mark being the sweet prince charming of every girl's dream. Together they were popular and known around campus but unlike them they were second to the jocks and cheerleaders. 

They were almost always surrounded with girls when Felix's girlfriend wasn't around.

Mark was the main target and he was okay with that.

"About the beach party?"

"You're not coming?"

"No, I'm just not in the mood"

"You have to come... Samant-"

"Please don't mention her"

Felix gave a confused look as they were stopped. Two girls ran up to them calling Mark's name.

"Awww Mark why didn't you tell us you weren't going to be playing basketball this year?" A brunette girl whined as she step into his personal space. Her body nearly touching his as he moved away only to be blocked by another girl on his right side. "Yeah, you know our school is gonna lose if you don't go", the girl with blonde long hair added. Her sparkling blue eyes making him smile.

"I'm not quitting basketball or anything.... I'm just taking a break" Mark said as he stop walking. His hands raising to stop them from getting any closer. Felix stood to the side giggling watching his friend.

"Do you think you can get us tickets to your games?", the brunette girl asked.

"Ladies calm down, I am here to treat you guys out" Felix said grabbing onto the shoulders of both girls but not quiet touching them. His body outward as he lean in to talk to them. "But I think old markimoo here can help with tickets", Felix looked up smiling innocently.

"Sure, I just need to-"

"Mark ~" the sing song voice of Samantha called. They both turn to see the cheerful spirit, Samantha Barber. Her body slim and curvy just like a cheerleader.

Running in action she pulled Mark into a hug. Her arms wrapping around his body as she nearly tips them over. Taken by surprise he stumbles back before steadying his feet and the weight. Setting her back down on the ground, he step away.

"Why didn't you answer my calls last week?" She began to tug onto his shirt making him pull back.

"I was busy"

"Didn't you get my messages?"

"Actually my phone died last when Felix drove over it"

"What?!" Felix interjected as he looked at Mark confused. Mark giving his best "help!" look could only smile nervously.

Running out of ideas to say he turns to run away but instead bumps into someone. The body, small and short, falls to the ground as papers scatter onto the open floor. The sound of gasps and light whispering can be heard.

Looking down he sees a boy. Small and seemingly tired as his head hangs low. His hair brown, skin pale, and clothing ruffled. He's wearing a big jacket that doesn't seem to fit his body.

He sighs in annoyance slowly picking up the scattered pieces of paper. "Uhhh I'm sorry" Mark says, quickly dropping to his knees to pick everything up.

When the boy gathers most of the papers he starts to get up. 

It's like the moment of reveal when the boy slowly turns around.

Right off the bat Mark quickly notices the blue eyes. Mark scans his face, trying to memorize it as the boy just stands glaring at him. Mark's breath is taken away. The boy's face is round, pale and smooth like. His lips full and pink out in a straight flat line. His heart having a sudden change in rhythm as he feels his face heat up. 

The papers left in Mark's hand are snatch away by the boy. Watching the direction the boy disappears around a corner. 

"What a creep", Mark heard Samantha say as she walks up to his side.

Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Samantha. Mark wasn't the type to argue or start fights but when she said that it made him upset. "You okay man?", Felix walks up to him touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, do you know who that was?"

"Ummm a foreign student, he's really a quiet guy that just keeps to himself. Almost like a spook" Felix hums. Silence fill the three of them before Mark feels Felix lightly punching his arm. "I better get going, see you next hour", Felix says before running off to class.

"Hey" Felix stops "will talk about the party later" nodding he takes off.

Being push out of his thoughts Samantha touches his hands. Mark turns to look at her. 

"So, I'll see you later?" Her brown eyes twinkle looking up at him. Her face turn red as she leans up pecking him on the cheek. Mark seeming unfazed by the action as she slowly let's go of his hand walking off.

 

●|●|●|●|●|●|●

 

His body slump forward as his nerves kicked in.

**"Great! Now I'm lost"**

Some students pass him going to the restroom.

He rubbed his eyes tired. It was fifth period, Sean's class went out to the field. Except Sean got left behind when he took a while looking for his locker. Only to come back to the classroom to find a note placed on the door written "Football Field".

Taking a break from his "supposed" long walk he sat on the ground. No students around or teachers. Just the silence and him. Pulling out his phone he started to read his messages from the night before.

Spending three hours talking to friends probably wasn't the best idea. He didn't care but regretted staying up late at night a little.

Rubbing his irritated eyes as he yawned tired.

They were having a blast at an old friend's house. Sean listened to them drinking as they reminiscent of their childhood together and good old times in school. With a heavy sigh he closes his phone leaning his head back.

In the corner of his eyes he saw a boy leaning against the window sill. The boy seeming bored as he stared outside. He didn't have a backpack or pass. Probably ditching class.

"So the new boy is skipping class?", his voice smooth as he looked down at Sean who remain on the floor.

Sean didn't say anything because he didn't know what to say. Probably looking away would be for the best.

"Ummm hello? Your the new kid right?", blushing from being notice by someone felt awkward. Sighing in exhaustion from the day made him tired and blunt.

"Yeah, I'm Sean but my friends call me Jack", he said turning to look at the boy wearing a white mask on.

"Noice, the name's cry-" giving him a weird look cry tilted his head. "Don't ask about the name" he chuckled before settling down next to Jack.

"So Jack" he started turning to him, making him uncomfortable

"Are you from Ireland because I suspect an Irish accent?"

Looking to boy speaking, Sean's eyes twinkled a little happy the guy didn't seem like a total creep.

"Yeah"

"Do you like America so far?"

"I'm fine with it", Jack replied.

His blue eyes bouncing from place to place as he tried to distract himself.

"Are you lost?", cry asked. "I need help finding the football field, can you help?" Jack's voice small yet confident.

"It's just down stairs on the left outside the old gym, which is somewhat abandon"

Nodding his head he started to get up he was stopped by cry talking.

"Any hot guys around you like?"

Blushing bright red from the face down all the way to the tips of his ears he looked down to him. 

"I'm not gay", Sean's voice squeaky with embarrassment. "Oh don't lie" Cry said smug standing up next to Jack. "I'm pretty sure the boy in your fourth hour can say different", eyes widening Jack makes a quick turn. "I'm sorry but I have to go" and making a quick dash to the nearest exit.

Before running down the stairs Sean was stopped by cry.

"I was only kidding... guess the new kid can't take a joke"

The sound of footsteps are heard walking in the other direction. Feeling his heart beating in his chest didn't stop as he quietly walked down to the old gym before exiting to the football field.

 

●|●|●|●|●|●|●

 

Boys and Girls were scattered all over the field. Some were stretching, running, playing, and doing many other activities. On the field, a set of a few people stood in teams wearing shirts that were different from the opposing team.

On the side were a few people. They were resting from taking a 10 to 15 minute run non-stop. 

In that small group sat Mark his chest moving up and down as he tried to even his breathing. 

"Stupid lungs", Mark mumbled stretching his sore legs.

"I'm so exhausted!" Felix dropped flat onto the ground as he began to sweat again. 

"Dude you just got started" Mark hummed as he notice turn his face the other direction. Rotating his shoulders gently as he breaths in calmly. While stretching he notices the boy. With Felix still breathing Mark stands better about to walk to him when a ball blocks his path. Rolling steadily in front of him. 

Turning around he sees a tall buff guy. He calls over to Mark to kick the ball making him stop in his tracks to kick it. "Mark!", his coach shouts making him turn around. "I need your to show Mr. Morrison how to kick the ball right", a boy stands beside his coach waiting. 

Not sure what to do he looks over at the boy sitting against the football goal. His head trained to the perfect blue sky as birds flock above. Sighing in annoyance, he kicks the ball to the player before running to the new guy. 

"Hey, what's up? My name's Mark" he rushes holding his hand out.

"Kenneth or Ken, I just got here late" the guy says with a smooth southern accent. "Hey ken, I'm trying to get somewhere at the moment... so can you practice with my friend, Felix" Mark points to Felix stillooked on the ground panting.

"Uh, sure?" Ken looks at the blonde guy slowly rising.

"Great! I'll teach you to kick tomorrow but for now, see ya later", Mark's hand comes to pat his shoulder before dashing down the yards to see the guy he's been waiting on. With a small short of breath and burning calves Mark makes it for a few seconds before he is yet again stop. 

"Hey, Mark?" Turning his head he sees "Yeah, Samantha?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go on another date?"

Just as he looked at her a loud slap can be heard. Turning his head to the direction he heard it, there the boy holds his head hunch over. His coach barely walking over as Mark runs to him. 

As Mark kneels beside the boy, breathless, he slowly touches his shoulder.

"Are you okay?", Mark mumbles tired from running. Mark was gonna say something again but the boy quickly turned shoving him back. It didn't exactly make him fall back but stumble on his legs as the boy stands fiecre. The blue eyes blazing with both sadness and angry. 

Then, as fast as it happen Mark was punch right in the jaw with the boy quickly running off. The sound of girls shouting at the guy and coach calling. When Mark looked off to the boy he notice some guys following. His coach kneels down beside him examining his jaw.

"It's bruising but it should be fine"

Mark nods his head holding his jaw still. "Sorry about that fischbach, the kid has been all over the place since he first came to school: missing class, wandering, and not even paying attention" his coach said pulling out his clipboard.

"Dude" Felix said as everyone slowly moved away. "That guy is crazy, I told you this would happen"

"Doesn't matter", Mark started walking in the direction he left.

"Hold up!" Felix jumps on front of him, both hands up on his chest. "I think you should think this over? I mean the guy punch you in the face and ran off... that is giving signals to stay away" Felix says looking Mark's jaw.

"I said it doesn't matter, maybe he didn't mean it-"

Felix gave him a look that made him said top talking.

"Okay he punch me, but that's probably he's scared or something", Mark push Felix's hands away. 

"Seems like Sean Mcloughlin is gonna need an escort" Mark heard his coach say. Turning around his coach looks at him, "Mark can you findo him, please". 

"Okay, I'm going to look for Sean" he smiled bright at felix.

"Apologizes to him for me. I might've been the one who kicked him with the soccer ball" Felix hummed in guilt. 

"You- ... okay but if he punches you, I'm not gonna do anything" Mark jokes before starting to run again. Felix waving as Ken stands beside him.

"Do i have to try again?", Ken says with guilt as he looks down at Felix. "I think you should practice with Mark instead... he's more on the safe side" Felix covers his eyes in shame as the look on Sean's face made him guilty.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might edit this maybe... it seems to skip at some parts.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and kudo. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
